<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Testing the Waters by Tealicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805274">Testing the Waters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealicious/pseuds/Tealicious'>Tealicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), Cyborgs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Hot Tub, I'm Going to Hell, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Serial Killer Husbands, Swearing, This Is STUPID, Undressing, Unexpected Visitors, Weird Fluff, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealicious/pseuds/Tealicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V comes back home after work to a surprise visitor...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Smasher/Female V, Adam Smasher/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Testing the Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878116">Проверяя воду</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat">MiceLoveCat</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pls don't ask me what had possessed me to write this I'm still trying to figure it out 😂 Not sure if anyone out there is thirsting after some... gentler Adam Smasher content but if yes then I'm happy to provide 👀👌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long day, coming home was like a blessing.</p><p>But this time, V felt she should've counted those blessings and not taken them for granted, finding her door lock's security overriden.</p><p>It looked like someone had gotten home before her.</p><p>The problem was... she lived <i>alone</i>.</p><p>Her mantis blades out and ready, V stepped into the hallway carefully and activated her scanner, eyes flashing red. Strangely, nothing seemed amiss as she ventured on.</p><p>Even Nibbles seemed wholly unbothered and unimpressed, napping without a care on the couch on top of his favorite pillow.</p><p>Sometimes she wished she was a cat so she wouldn't have to give a fuck about the world too...</p><p>And that was when her scanner picked up a movement in the direction of her terrace.</p><p>"The fuck?" V whipered to herself, squinting at the sight of Adam <i>fucking</i> Smasher chilling in her jacuzzi.</p><p>Turning the scanner off, she found herself glued to the spot, hopelessly trying to comprehend the sheer absurdity of this situation.</p><p>Blinking rapidly in confusion, she slowly stepped onto the terrace, sliding the doors close behind her, her mantis blades retracting with a quiet hiss.</p><p>Adam seemed not to have moved an inch, his back still turned toward her.</p><p>"Ever heard of something called texting, Adam?" V huffed in feigned annoyance, hoping to grab his attention from whatever he apparently deemed so engrossing in the city skyline.</p><p>"Obviously," he grumbled in response, his voice audibly strained.</p><p>"Obviously…" V echoed his words mockingly. Or rather, well, a word. He wasn't a man of many words to begin with.</p><p>"Ah fuck it. Seriously, Adam, you broke into my apartment to… what, take a dip in my fuckin' jacuzzi? That it?" V crossed her arms, still trying to wrap her head around this.</p><p>Was it a dream? Had she clocked in too many hours at work today again and was now delirious from how overworked she had been feeling lately? Well, being on the Arasaka counterintel team was no walk in the park…</p><p>"Tried reaching you but didn't fucking pick up," he barked at her in response, and she wasn't sure whether he was more angry or disappointed. Probably both. But mainly angry, as that was his default emotional state, it seemed like.</p><p>"Was in a meeting with Jenkins, didn't even see," V sighed, eyes still locked onto his back. The tub looked so ridiculously small with him taking up half the space.</p><p>She heard him mutter something under his nose - or rather what was left of it - but couldn't quite make out the words.</p><p>"Wanna me to join? Could use a good soak after work, y'know," V asked casually, trying not to betray her nervousness at the prospect of facing him. He seemed to be in… a particularly bad mood today. And that didn't bode well.</p><p>Smasher simply waved his large robotic hand at her in silent invitation.</p><p>She slowly made her way to the jacuzzi, slipping off various articles of clothing on her way, starting off with her high heels, then her skirt…</p><p>Her blouse was the last offending item still, now hanging loose on her figure, barely covering her panties; the long slim legs on full display.</p><p>As V stepped in front of the tub, in front of Adam who was slightly hunched just mere minutes ago, now fully alert, his red optics trained on her with a discerning quality… she slowly popped the first button open, exposing more of her delicate collarbone.</p><p>As she went down, button by button, taking her sweet time with each and single one, first she bared the swell of her breasts, then the tanned apex of her stomach, the roundness of her hips, and with it… the thin black lace covering her womanhood.</p><p>V's gaze matched the intensity of his own, neither taking their eyes off of each other, not a single word spoken between them the entire time.</p><p>She could feel him seize her up as she threw the blouse onto the floor, carefully slipping into the hot bubbling water and settling in, now sitting directly in front of him.</p><p>Shit, there really wasn't much space left, she noticed. V could feel their knees pressed against each other, Adam all but towering over her with his extensive armor work, his front plate mere inches away from her touch… if she even dared.</p><p>"I find the bubbles... soothing," he finally spoke, turning his head to the side, clearly not used to opening up yet alone admitting out loud to such a pathetic thing as enjoying something other than bashing in skulls.</p><p>V blinked at him in surprise, expecting anything but <i>that</i>.</p><p>"And… are the bubbles in my jaccuzi the most… bubbly or something? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you could've gone anywhe-"</p><p>"I… like it here." He looked at her as he spoke, his voice no longer so harsh and distant. V could've sworn there was a hint of something more to his words, still unspoken.</p><p>It wasn't the first time she had Adam over at her place, of course. But his visits were often brief and noncommittal, discussing this or that concerning the next gig he'd taken up at Arasaka. And her being pretty high up herself, well… their interests aligned surprisingly often. Probably the only reason why she was still alive despite having talked smack to the behemot of a man on numerous occasions. As long as he needed her, that is; and as long as she needed <i>him</i>, too.</p><p>"Do you even… feel anything?" V's voice was suddenly quiet as she shifted somehow awkwardly in her spot, trying to find some sort of way to put more distance between them.</p><p>Accidentally bumping her foot against his metal leg, a flash of pain twisting her features, she hissed as the heavy movement of the water swayed her out-of-balance body and brought her closer to him instead.</p><p>She looked up at him wide-eyed and froze in her spot, just realizing how <i>close</i> she was to him, almost uncomfortably so. And how heavy-loaded her question was. That wasn't her intention, she meant only to ask if he felt… the water flowing against his body, the temperature… not whether he felt anything at all in that 'borg heart of his. Which she highly doubted, for that matter, but-</p><p>V realized that, deep down, for some inconceivable reason, she <i>really</i> wanted him to answer that.</p><p>He let out a low hum, staring her down, and after a minute too long, silence hanging heavy between them… he wrapped his massive metal arm around her lithe frame to bring her closer, setting her on his lap with ease.</p><p>"Yes. I do."</p><p>V still felt frozen in place, his plating surprisingly pleasant against her own body heat, minus some rough edges here and there poking at her skin; his arm still wrapped around her waist, strong, holding her securely…</p><p>She began to wonder, as she slowly sank into his steadying touch, testing the waters by carefully resting her head against his chest plate, how many people had been in her position like that and lived…?</p><p>Adam Smasher was a cold-blooded killer.</p><p>Not a cuddler.</p><p>So how? Why...?</p><p>Her head was a mess, as well as her heart, having just skipped one beat too many. Out of nervousness, she wanted to believe. But the truth was…</p><p>"I think I like it here, too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will prolly write a second chapter of this where V and Adam get more... *cough* hands-on bc I enjoyed writing this way too much lol 😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>